


We're not alone anymore

by Milla984



Series: All Things Supernatural [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Filler, Season/Series 04
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milla984/pseuds/Milla984
Summary: Socchiusi gli occhi quando Dean si avvicinò alle mie labbra, sfiorandole in un bacio che morì nell’attimo di un respiro.«E questo che cos’era?» gli chiesi con un sorriso.«Uhm... potrebbe essere la nostra ultima notte sulla Terra...?!»





	We're not alone anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Coming Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286120) by [Milla984](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milla984/pseuds/Milla984). 



> One-shot che riprende il cap. 13 della ff long “The Coming Dawn”

Quando raggiunse la portiera dell’Impala e la spalancò trattenendo un’imprecazione, Dean si portò un braccio intorno alle costole doloranti; lo scontro di qualche giorno prima con Alastair l’aveva lasciato parecchio malconcio e Sam doveva averlo colpito altrettanto forte, senza preoccuparsi dei danni che avrebbe potuto causare.  
«Te la senti di guidare?» chiesi avvicinandomi. «Non possono essere andati molto lontano, se vuoi…»  
«Lasciali andare» mi rispose in un sibilo, inspirando a fondo per combattere il dolore.  
«Cosa…? Non hai visto come l’ha ridotto Ruby?»  
«Lasciali andare, ho detto! Non ho più intenzione di rincorrerlo» sbottò con rabbia prima di calmarsi un attimo e cercare qualcosa nelle tasche.  
La voglia di prenderlo a schiaffi finì quasi per sopraffarmi quando lo vidi allungare verso di me le chiavi dell’auto.  
«Ma se tu sei tanto preoccupata per lui... tieni. Vagli dietro, magari riesci a raggiungerlo.»  
«Adesso sono più preoccupata per te. Stai cominciando a dire cose senza senso.»  
Se era arrivato addirittura a offrirmi le chiavi dell’Impala significava che in quella camera, al motel, era successo qualcosa che lo aveva sconvolto davvero.  
«Questo è quello che vuole. Che si uccida pure con le sue mani, sempre che non lo faccia prima Lilith.»  
«Ok… sì, questo invece suona molto logico e sensato.»  
«Gli sto dando l’occasione che ha sempre cercato per dimostrare che ero io a sbagliarmi, che non ha mai avuto bisogno di me. Che lo stavo solo trattenendo» replicò lui mentre si ripuliva il sangue che gli sporcava il viso.  
«Non sei nelle condizioni di prendere una decisione del genere.»  
«No, per quanto mi riguarda può fare davvero quello che vuole. Sono stanco di dovermi sempre preoccupare per lui e avere in cambio…»  
«Oh Signore, hai finito di piangerti addosso?» esclamai, senza riuscire a trattenere un moto di esasperazione. «Affronta la realtà, queste sono solo delle scuse!»

_E vederti così arrendevole mi fa quasi paura._

Dean mi fissò con espressione sgomenta e inspirò profondamente nel tentativo di rispondere senza lasciarsi soffocare dalla rabbia.  
Sapevo di averlo provocato ma speravo anche di vederlo reagire in qualche modo.  
«Delle scuse?! Lui mi ha voltato le spalle.»  
«Non gli hai dato altra scelta.»  
«No, aveva una scelta! E ha scelto un demone piuttosto che me.»  
«Credi che l’abbia fatto per ferirti? Sai che l’ha fatto solo perché è convinto che sia la cosa giusta!»  
«Abbiamo dovuto chiuderlo nella panic room di Bobby perché il sangue di demone lo sta trasformando! Non è nulla che rientri nella mia definizione di 'cosa giusta'» disse in tono cupo.  
«Era quello che aveva bisogno che tu gli lasciassi fare.»  
«Lasciandolo libero di continuare a farsi del male usando i suoi poteri, anche quando abbiamo visto a cosa possono portare?»  
«Lasciandolo libero. Senza dirgli cosa fare o che cosa pensare, solo… per una volta.» replicai con voce tremante.  
La sua espressione ferita mi colpì allo stomaco come un pugno: continuò a fissarmi per diversi istanti e richiuse lentamente la portiera, appoggiandosi poi al tettuccio dell’Impala con le braccia distese davanti a sé.  
«Ho finito per spingerlo incontro a tutto quello che non volevo che facesse. E’ stata colpa mia.»  
«Lo conosci, avrebbe preso comunque la decisione che ha preso.»  
«No, Cas me l’aveva detto. Avrei dovuto fermarlo, impedirgli di…»  
«Qualsiasi cosa ti abbia detto un angelo non era giusto scaricare su di te la responsabilità delle azioni di Sam.»  
«Per tutta la mia vita…» ribatté Dean, tornando a fissarmi negli occhi, «Io mi sono sempre sentito responsabile, maledizione! Chi c’era, chi è sempre stato presente per lui quando aveva bisogno?»  
«Sì... e quando hai cominciato a pensare che invece quello di cui avevi bisogno tu non era importante?»

 _Come mai non riesci a capire che vali tanto quanto lui, Dean?_  
_Chi ti ha detto che avresti sempre dovuto metterti da parte e non chiedere mai nulla per te?_

«Smettila di sentirti in colpa per tutte le cose stupide che Sam finirà per fare, non è qualcosa che dipende da te!»  
«Si dà il caso che nessuno prima d’ora si sia mai interessato tanto a me da dirmi una cosa del genere… scusami se il concetto non mi è poi così familiare» replicò Dean scostandosi con un movimento brusco.  
Tipico.  
Di sicuro gli lanciai un’occhiata indispettita e sbuffai esasperata mentre appoggiavo la schiena alle portiere dell’Impala, incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
«D’accordo, vuol dire che ti lascerò un promemoria per la prossima volta!»  
«Cosa ti fa pensare che ci sarà una prossima volta?» chiese ancora lui. «Per quanto ne sappiamo l’Apocalisse sta arrivando. Questa potrebbe perfino essere la nostra ultima notte sulla Terra.»  
«La fine del mondo è dietro l’angolo e io non ho neanche un vestito decente da mettere» dissi alla fine, chinando il capo con una risata sarcastica che dopo pochi istanti si trasformò in pianto nervoso.  
Ottima soluzione.  
Tanto avrei finito per piangere lo stesso, tanto valeva togliersi il pensiero.  
Non appena le lacrime presero a scorrermi sul viso, lasciandosi dietro lunghe tracce umide, Dean ammutolì d’un colpo e tornò ad avvicinarsi: in un goffo tentativo di consolarmi a proprio modo mi passò un braccio intorno alle spalle e mi strinse a sé piegandosi sulla mia fronte.  
«Woah, woah, woah, andiamo… tu non piangi mai.»  
«Beh, ora mi sento proprio di farlo. Serve a scaricare la tensione.»  
«Va tutto bene, sei umana.» ribatté portandomi il dorso della mano sotto il mento per farmi rialzare la testa. «Dio solo sa quanto mi faccia piacere saperlo.»  
Socchiusi gli occhi quando Dean si avvicinò alle mie labbra, sfiorandole in un bacio che morì nell’attimo di un respiro.  
«E questo che cos’era?» gli chiesi con un sorriso.  
«Uhm… un modo alternativo per scaricare la tensione?!»  
Quando gli sorrisi in risposta, sollevandomi di poco per arrivare a ricambiare il suo bacio con un altro leggero quanto il primo, Dean inarcò le sopracciglia con espressione sorpresa.  
«E questo invece per che cos’era?»  
«Potrebbe essere la nostra ultima notte sulla Terra...» risposi prima di posargli con dolcezza una mano sul petto.  
«Funziona sempre, vero?» replicò Dean prendendomi il viso tra le mani per raccogliere con il pollice le lacrime che mi rigavano le guance.  
Tornò a sfiorarmi la bocca in piccole carezze quasi accennate, lasciandomi scorrere le dita tra i capelli per poi spingermi dolcemente contro le portiere dell’Impala mentre gli facevo scivolare entrambe le braccia sotto la pesante stoffa della giacca di tela per stringerlo in un abbraccio delicato.  
Solo in quel momento mi resi conto che eravamo ancora nel parcheggio sul retro del motel e incrociai il suo sguardo.  
«Adesso dovremmo andarcene da qui.»  
Eppure avrei voluto che restasse a guardarmi così per sempre, con una ciocca dei miei capelli tra le dita e l’aria confusa di chi ha appena fatto qualcosa che non pensava fosse possibile.  
«Sì, forse è meglio.»

*** * * ***

«Sì, Bobby, se ne sono andati insieme. Di nuovo. Non credo che...» dissi reggendo il cellulare contro l’orecchio, mentre la strada deserta si snodava davanti a noi illuminata solo dai fari anteriori della Chevrolet.  
«No, è ben oltre qualsiasi tentativo di ragionamento ormai. Stiamo tornando indietro, non c’è nient’altro che possiamo fare» aggiunsi lanciando un’occhiata di sottecchi a Dean, che continuava a guidare stringendo le mani sul volante tanto da farsi sbiancare le nocche. «Va bene, chiamaci se dovessero esserci novità.»  
«Sperate ancora che ci saranno delle novità, tutti e due? Siete decisamente ottimisti» borbottò sarcastico quando mi vide rimettere il telefono nella tasca esterna della mia borsa e recuperare dal suo interno un grosso mollettone di plastica.  
«Speriamo che ad un passo dal Giorno del Giudizio Sam decida di tirare il cervello fuori dai pantaloni» replicai attorcigliandomi i capelli in una coda compatta che bloccai sulla nuca per poi fissarlo negli occhi con un mezzo sorriso.  
Dean sembrò considerare per un attimo la mia risposta e poi tornò a concentrarsi sulla strada scuotendo la testa.  
«Mi raccomando, non farti problemi nel dire quello che pensi.»  
«Bene. Perché penso anche che dovresti cominciare ad accettare il fatto che ci sarà sempre qualcosa che non sarai in grado di controllare. Ma non significa che sia colpa tua.» dissi ancora con voce ferma.  
«Sì ma questa cosa… questa cosa in particolare ricadeva su di me» ribatté lui. «Tutto quello che riguarda Sam finisce per ricadere su di me.»

_In fondo l’hai sempre saputo, avevi solo bisogno di ammetterlo con te stesso._

Sobbalzai quando lo sentii sterzare di colpo sul ciglio della strada e frenare tanto violentemente da sollevare un polverone intorno alle ruote prima di spalancare la portiera per gettarsi fuori dall’auto e dirigersi a grandi passi verso lo spiazzo sassoso vicino al quale ci eravamo fermati.  
«Ditemi che diavolo volete che faccia, huh?”-gridò al cielo spalancando le braccia- «Che cosa vi aspettate da me, dannazione?»  
«Dean!» esclamai dietro di lui, preoccupata.  
«Che c’è?!»  
«Calmati! Insultare gli angeli e imprecare contro di loro tutto nella stessa frase forse è un pochino troppo, non ti pare?»  
«Oh, no no no no… ormai ho finito di restare calmo! Ho finito di farmi trattare come se fossi un maledetto burattino nelle mani di cazzoni in impermeabile che sembrano essere troppo impegnati per venire quaggiù a dirmi CHE DIAVOLO VOGLIONO CHE FACCIA!!!»  
Non osai ribattere, consapevole che la rabbia che provava e stava finalmente tirando fuori avrebbe lasciato spazio a tutto quello che continava a nascondere e che forse sarebbe riuscito ad affrontare più lucidamente; provai di nuovo a parlargli solo quando lo vidi rilassare le spalle e prendere un respiro profondo mentre tornava verso la macchina, appoggiandosi al cofano per allungare le gambe e accavallare un piede sull’altro.  
«Ora va meglio?»  
«Un po’.»  
«Ci stai ripensando?» chiesi, avvicinandomi con cautela.  
«A che cosa?»  
«A tutta questa storia degli angeli. Aver detto di sì alle loro condizioni…»  
«Può essere» disse senza neanche darmi il tempo di finire la frase.  
«No. Non lo so, non so nemmeno io cosa pensare» aggiunse qualche istante dopo. «Senti, so bene che ci sarà sempre qualcosa che non sono in grado di controllare ma posso seriamente accettare l’idea di non aver nemmeno provato a fare la differenza?»  
«Perché devi sempre portare tutto sulle tue spalle, Dean? Davvero non penserai di meritarlo.»  
«Ho provato ad essere l’uomo che mio padre voleva che fossi e non ci sono riuscito» balbettò chinando la testa.  
«A me non dispiace per niente l’uomo che sei diventato.»  
Lui mi lanciò uno sguardo assorto e tornò a chinare la testa verso i propri piedi.  
«Sapeva che in Sam c’era qualcosa che prima o poi ci si sarebbe rivoltato contro, sai? L’aveva capito... salvarlo o ucciderlo, ecco quello che mi aveva detto di fare.”  
Non riuscii a fare a meno di odiare John Winchester in quel preciso istante.  
«Meno male che non sei come lui, allora» replicai in tono forse un po’ troppo ostile.  
«No, lui ha sempre avuto il coraggio di fare la cosa giusta.»

 _Coinvolgendo anche voi per sentirsi meno solo e disperato._  
_Proprio come adesso ti senti tu._

«Dev'essere un gran bel peso quello che ti porti dietro» mormorai appoggiandomi al suo fianco sul cofano.  
«Niente che non riesca a sopportare.»  
Si ritrasse da me in uno scatto seccato quando gli posai la mano sulla sua ma mi si piazzò di fronte arrivando quasi a sfiorarmi il viso, abbassando la voce ad un sussurro nervoso.  
«E’ proprio per questo motivo che abbiamo stabilito la regola del lavorare da soli. E’ una questione di famiglia, solo una questione di famiglia.»  
Mi lasciai scappare uno sbuffo sarcastico e scossi la testa, ricacciando indietro quell’affermazione.  
«Questa regola del lavorare da soli vi serve perché uscire per un attimo dalla vostra relazione malsana, contorta e autodistruttiva vi avrebbe fatto capire quanto sia malsana, contorta e autodistruttiva la vostra relazione!»  
Per una frazione di secondo pensai di aver oltrepassato il limite e quando lo vidi avvicinarsi a me con aria decisa mi preparai ad un nuovo scontro verbale che avrebbe finito per sottolineare ancora la nostra abitudine di fronteggiare la testardaggine dell’altro senza alcuna intenzione di cedere, ma quando mi resi conto che si era spinto contro di me per stringermi le mani intorno alla vita rialzai il viso e lo vidi: lo sguardo che non avrei confuso con niente al mondo, visto che si trattava dell’unica cosa capace di farmi perdere completamente ogni difesa.  
Quegli occhi verdi che una volta mi erano sembravati tanto severi ormai sapevano parlarmi senza nessun bisogno di parole.  
E in quel momento capii che se solo avessi provato a dire qualcosa l’avrei perso per sempre.  
Senza neanche esitare gli portai le braccia intorno al collo e lasciai che mi prendesse per i fianchi sollevandomi quel poco che bastava per farmi sedere sull’Impala, sfilandomi la giacca che indossavo e facendola ricadere sul cofano prima di sdraiarmi all'indietro fino a piegarsi su di me mentre gli circondavo le gambe con le mie.  
Di nuovo provai la sensazione della sua bocca che mi cercava e trattenni un sospiro a fior di labbra quando le sue mani mi scivolarono oltre le anche e lungo la schiena, tirandomi verso il proprio corpo mentre continuava a mordermi dolcemente il collo; trasalii nel momento in cui un morso più deciso mi fece spalancare gli occhi e mi appoggiai alle sue spalle allontanandolo un po’.  
«Dean...» gli soffiai sul mento, ansimando.  
Lui si sollevò da me quel tanto che gli bastò per posarmi con delicatezza le dita sul mento, accarezzandomi il labbro inferiore senza smettere di fissarmi per capire se ero disposta ad assecondarlo.  
«Vuoi davvero...?» chiese indeciso.  
«Sì.»

_Con tutta me stessa._

Dean ripiegò più volte la propria giacca e la camicia prima di incastrarle con attenzione tra il sedile posteriore e la portiera dell’Impala.  
Con un sorriso impacciato si piegò su di me e mi trascinò seduta sulle proprie ginocchia abbracciandomi per la vita mentre mi scostava una ciocca di capelli che mi era scivolata sulla fronte.  
«Dovrei dirti che per me…» ammise a bassa voce accarezzandomi la guancia, «Sì, insomma, per me è la prima volta dopo…»  
«Dopo la re-imenazione angelica?» mormorai toccandogli la punta del naso con la mia fino ad abbassarmi contro la morbida pelle dietro il suo orecchio. «Facciamo con calma, allora.»  
Dean mi guardò per un istante e portò una mano sul mollettone che ancora portavo bloccato sulla nuca: non appena separò i denti di plastica la coda che avevo attorcigliato su se stessa mi ricadde oltre le spalle, ancora arrotolata.  
Solo allora mi passò dolcemente le dita tra i capelli per sollevarli e scioglierli, facendomi pizzicare la base del collo in un brivido di piacere sottile.  
Quando mi strinse di nuovo, sfiorandomi la schiena con il dorso della mano, mi chinai piano su di lui per raggiungere la sua maglietta scura e stringere l’orlo tra le mani prima di sollevarlo verso l’alto mentre alzava le braccia; sorridendogli mi sporsi oltre lo schienale per lasciar cadere la maglietta sul sedile anteriore e solo in quel momento gli diedi modo di accorgersi di un particolare che prima non aveva potuto notare.  
Un disegno che era la copia esatta di quello che compariva sul ciondolo anti-possessione che avevo al collo la prima volta che ci eravamo incontrati.  
Tornai a voltarmi verso di lui e gli accarezzai piano il petto, la pelle calda e liscia nel punto in cui spiccava il pentacolo tatuato proprio sotto la clavicola.  
«Mi sembrava una buona idea» spiegai prima di stendermi sul sedile.  
Trattenni un sospiro nel sentirlo abbassarsi e disegnare piccoli cerchi bollenti sul mio stomaco, slacciando il bottone dei pantaloni per poi aiutarmi a sfilarli in un unico movimento.  
Gli passai le dita tra i capelli quando lo vidi chinarsi di nuovo su di me e rabbrividii per un istante nel momento in cui il pendente in ottone infilato nella sua collanina mi scivolò tra i seni ma ripresi ad accarezzargli dolcemente la nuca, continuando poi a seguire la linea decisa delle spalle e scendendo fino a trovare l’ustione irregolare che una mano gli aveva impresso sul braccio.  
«Castiel...?»  
Lui annuì e distolse lo sguardo con aria colpevole, come se il ricordo dell’Inferno fosse qualcosa che tornava a tormentarlo ogni volta che finiva per guardarsi allo specchio.

_Rimani con me._

Lasciai scivolare le dita lungo l’incavo della spina dorsale e dopo avergli strappato un temito a fior di pelle rialzai la testa per slacciare la fibbia della sua cintura, allargando poi i jeans ruvidi per farglieli ricadere intorno ai fianchi; chiusi nel pugno il pendente a forma di testa e lo tirai verso di me per permettere che Dean mi baciasse ancora, premendosi sulla mia bocca per chiedermi finalmente di lasciarlo entrare.  
La sua lingua incontrò la mia in un abbraccio caldo e trepidante, ritraendosi e tornando a cercarmi in una danza sensuale che mi fece gemere in tono basso quando percepii una pressione tra le gambe che mi spinse a separarle e lasciargli più spazio, ma lui si abbassò sulle braccia con un sorriso: le sue labbra arrivarono inaspettate a prendere il posto del pendente che mi era scivolato sulla pelle e mi accarezzarono facendomi rabbrividire per la seconda volta mentre con il palmo della mano copriva il mio seno per poi strofinarmi il pollice attraverso il tessuto scuro ricoperto di pizzo, che ben presto sembrò diventare troppo stretto e teso sotto il suo tocco.  
Ricominciai a sfiorargli la schiena con le unghie per spingerlo a fermarsi e avvicinai il viso al suo lasciando scorrere la bocca sul collo prima di arrivare alla linea decisa della mascella, che tracciai delicatamente arrivando a solleticargli le labbra con le mie prima di stuzzicarlo per poi aspettare che fosse lui a rispondere con altrettanto entusiasmo; sorpresa dalla mia stessa iniziativa socchiusi gli occhi e gli strinsi la mano per trascinarla più in giù, domandangli di ricominciare a toccarmi con tutta la dolcezza e la pazienza che non mi sarei mai aspettata.  
Sussultai impreparata quando finii per incontrare il suo anello -decisamente troppo freddo- e inarcai la schiena con un singhiozzo soffocato nel momento in cui lo sentii aggiungere altre dita, fino ad incontrare una piccola resistenza nel mio corpo.  
Mordendomi il labbro inferiore gli strinsi ancora il pendente nel pugno e Dean capì che non sarei stata capace di aspettare ancora.  
Si liberò dei jeans scoloriti lasciandoli cadere a terra, arrivando poi a reggersi su di un avambraccio per chinarsi oltre la mia spalla e scostarmi dietro l’orecchio una ciocca ribelle.  
«Sei sicura?» chiese sottovoce, affondandomi la bocca tra i capelli mentre il suo respiro caldo incontrava la mia guancia.

_Sì, ti prego._

Chiusi di nuovo gli occhi nell’avvertire la punta della sua lingua scendere a inumidirmi la schiena prima che si decidesse ad accarezzarmi i fianchi per sfilare lentamente la parte inferiore del mio completo intimo, sorreggendomi con un braccio intorno all’addome; proprio quando cominciai a domandarmi quanto a lungo avrei potuto sopportare l’attesa lo sentii spingersi dolcemente in avanti e mi appoggiai alla portiera che avevo di fronte.  
«Ahi!» esclamai all'imrovviso con un piccolo gemito di dolore.  
«Sono stato io...?» domandò Dean, allontanandosi da me per lasciarmi lo spazio di sollevarmi seduta sul sedile mentre continuavo a guardarmi la mano che mi ero punta senza riuscire a capire esattamente come.  
«No, c’è qualcosa che…» balbettai confusa prima di scostare la giacca e la camicia arrotolate a fagotto. Dean allungò un braccio fino a sfiorare l’elmetto militare dell’omino in plastica verde che spuntava dal posacenere, sulla maniglia della portiera.  
«Sam ce l’ha incastrato quando eravamo piccoli.»  
Fu in quel momento, leggendo il suo sguardo, che mi resi conto di quanto significasse l’Impala per lui.  
Per me.  
Sebbene la prospettiva di fare l’amore

_o scopare?!_

con lui per la prima

_unica?!_

volta in un’autombile potesse sembrare squallida ad un’occhiata superficiale sapevo che mai, in nessun altro posto, Dean si sarebbe sentito davvero se stesso.  
«Questa macchina ha un sacco di storia alle spalle, vero?» gli chiesi sdraiandomi piano sulle sue gambe.  
«Uno dei nostri pochi punti fermi. Io avevo nostro padre, Sam e lei» rispose, giocherellando con i miei capelli e attorcigliandosi qualche ciocca intorno alle dita. «Ora siamo rimasti solo noi due.»  
«Non ti è rimasta solo lei» sussurrai mentre baciavo dolcemente il centro delle fiamme tatuate sotto la clavicola prima di chinarmi sul suo petto e racchiudergli un capezzolo tra le labbra, accarezzandolo piano con la lingua e stringendolo tra i denti col risultato di strappargli un mugolio roco.  
Cercai il suo sguardo quando iniziai a far scorrere la mano lungo l’addome per incontrare il suo calore impaziente

_resta con me_

e continuai a farlo crescere con le mie carezze insieme alla voglia di accoglierlo completamente che mi pressava lo stomaco.  
Sentii il suo respiro farsi più affannato fino a che mi afferrò per il polso e lo posò oltre la propria spalla sfiorandomi la pelle per poi discendere lungo il braccio e stringermi con dolcezza il collo, fissandomi ansimante.  
Oltrepassando l’ingombro del suo corpo gli intrecciai le dita dietro la nuca e insinuai la lingua tra le sue labbra nel momento in cui mi portò entrambe le mani sotto le cosce per sollevarmi; gli poggiai la fronte sulla guancia e trattenni un gemito di piacere nel sentire la pressione del suo sesso farsi strada tra le mie gambe mentre mi sistemavo sopra di lui con attenzione.  
Entrambi chiudemmo gli occhi nel tentativo di trovare l’armonia nei movimenti che per un istante sembrarono solo causarci fitte di fastidio reciproco, costringendomi poi a fermarmi quando lo sentii sospirare per il dolore che gli stavo procurando alle costole.  
«Ti sto facendo male» dissi piano mentre lui mi circondava il viso per avvicinare le nostre bocche.  
«Non importa.»  
«A me sì» replicai in soffio, reggendomi alla sua schiena prima di lasciarmi cadere all’indietro.  
Dean sorrise con aria divertita e si spostò insieme a me, allungando un avambraccio sotto il mio fianco per aiutarmi a sdraiarmi lungo il sedile e sistemarmi con attenzione sul cuscino improvvisato che aveva schiacciato contro la portiera.  
«Vuol dire che tocca a me tutta la fatica?!» ribatté con la solita aria sfacciata.  
Gli sorrisi in risposta, accarezzandogli le spalle: non eravamo capaci di smettere di arrenderci perché punzecchiarci in fondo ci piaceva troppo.  
Se solo ad uno dei due fosse importato di meno dell’altro i nostri battibecchi si sarebbero spenti ancora prima di iniziare.  
«Meglio ricominciare subito con la pratica, non vorrei che la re-imenazione ti avesse fatto dimenticare le basi» mormorai sollevando il bacino verso il suo.  
Tornai a chiudere gli occhi nel momento in cui si sdraiò sopra di me sovrastandomi col proprio peso e voltai il viso con un singhiozzo soffocato quando lo sentii entrare e fermarsi, trattenendo un sospiro che si sciolse in un gemito lungo quanto l’eternità che impiegò a trovare il suo posto in me.  
«Guardami» sussurrò poi in tono fermo ma tanto dolce da farmi sorridere di nuovo.  
Respirando a fatica mi offrii ancora di più a lui e ricominciai ad accarezzargli la schiena perdendomi nel disegno dei muscoli che si contraevano decisi ogni volta che si avvicinava a me, al ritmo lento e costante che mi stava imponendo; a tentoni ritrovai la linea arcuata della spina dorsale che scendeva fino alle natiche, dove si aprivano due fossette che studiai a lungo con la punta delle dita.  
«Ti piace così?» mormorò al mio orecchio dopo qualche istante, piegandosi verso il basso e mordendomi piano il collo.  
Del tutto incapace di formulare una risposta sensata aumentai la stretta intorno ai suoi fianchi e quando incominciò a muoversi con intensità crescente

_oh, sì, più forte!_

raggiungendo un punto che non pensavo potesse esistere, gli sollevai un ginocchio intorno al torace e allungai una mano sulla portiera per spingermi istintivamente contro di lui cercando di strofinarmi per godere a pieno del suo corpo, ma dopo qualche istante lo vidi fissarmi con aria preoccupata.  
Ancora prima che potesse staccarsi da me richiusi le gambe e gli impedii di andarsene.  
«Non... non fermarti...» implorai senza fiato.  
Sollevandomi a fatica gli raggiunsi le labbra e vi lasciai scivolare sopra un bacio appena accennato: «Vienimi dentro.»  
Quella semplice risposta sembrò liberare tutto il piacere che entrambi avevamo trattenuto troppo a lungo; rovesciai la testa all’indietro e mi lasciai andare a lui, ogni nostro gemito ormai trasformato in un grido soffocato.  
Raggiungendo la mano che ancora premevo contro la portiera Dean intrecciò le sue dita con le mie e solo qualche istante dopo venne improvvisamente, costringendomi ad aggrapparmi a lui per tenerlo stretto mentre il suo seme caldo si spandeva dentro di me procurandomi l’ultima, decisiva ondata di piacere.  
Incontrai di nuovo il suo sguardo solo qualche momento dopo, quando sospirai pesantemente rendendomi conto che Dean era ancora sdraiato tra le mie gambe con la testa nascosta nell’incavo del mio collo e gli arruffai i capelli in una carezza complice.  
«Adesso però mi stai schiacciando» dissi sottovoce.  
«Scusa» ribatté lui, con un sorriso che gli illuminò gli occhi.  
Avrei dato qualsiasi cosa per vederlo sempre sorridere così.  
Lasciò scivolare la punta della lingua contro la mia e mi accarezzò un fianco nudo procurandomi un brivido intenso che ricadde nella sua bocca insieme al mio respiro, prima che iniziassi a giocherellare con il pendente in ottone della sua collana.  
Dean mi passò un braccio intorno alla vita e in un unico movimento si girò su un fianco voltandomi insieme a lui; trattenendo un’espressione maliziosa mi fece scorrere la mano lungo la schiena e mi accarezzò le natiche, risalendo poi a passarmi con dolcezza le dita tra i capelli sciolti e tenendomi tanto stretta da lasciarmi cullare dalla sensazione che niente al mondo avrebbe potuto farmi del male finchè fossi rimasta lì, nascosta al mondo intero dal corpo tiepido di Dean Winchester che era tanto vicino al mio da riuscire a farmi muovere insieme al ritmo del suo cuore.  
Eppure sapevo che la realtà sarebbe stata ben diversa.  
«Non ci sono molte speranze, vero?» chiesi senza distogliere gli occhi dal ciondolo a forma di testa.  
L’assenza di esitazione nella sua voce mi fece capire che non avrebbe neanche provato ad inventarsi una cazzata ottimistica per farmi credere nelle nostre probabilità di vittoria.  
«No. Non credo.»  
«Allora può essere che questa sia davvero la nostra ultima notte sulla Terra. Per fortuna ti sei fatto venire una buona idea per renderla decisamente più interessante.»  
«Sarebbe stato ancora meglio con un bel pacco da sei di birra gelata. E un paio di cheeseburger, con doppio formaggio...» iniziò a dire con espressione sognante, guadagnandosi in risposta una sonora pacca sulla fronte.  
«Magari anche gli Zeppelin alla radio!» aggiunsi trattenendo una risata. «Dean, sto cercando di dirti che è stato...»  
«Un momento quasi perfetto.»  
Annuii rifugiandomi di nuovo nel suo abbraccio e mi appoggiai al suo petto sospirando piano.  
«Vuoi ripartire subito per Sioux Falls?»  
«Ancora no» mormorò accarezzandomi le labbra. «Abbiamo tutto il tempo per un altro momento quasi perfetto.»  
Quando sentii il calore delle sue braccia avvolgermi nuovamente mentre si piegava su di me per slacciare il gancetto del reggiseno pregai con tutta la mia anima che affidare il nostro destino nelle mani degli angeli fosse stata la scelta giusta.


End file.
